


salju pertama di bulan desember

by summer148



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer148/pseuds/summer148
Summary: donghyuck selalu menanggapi semua perkataan dari minhyung itu bagai angin lalu. oh ... barangkali tidak, pada perkataan minhyung dua hari yang lalu.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Kudos: 13





	salju pertama di bulan desember

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ini nggak dibeta sama sekali dan diketik dalam waktu singkat. jika menemukan typo(s) atau kesalahan dalam kata/kalimat boleh kasih tau saya. selamat membaca!

donghyuck selalu menanggapi semua perkataan dari minhyung itu bagai angin lalu. karena menurut donghyuck, semua perkatan minhyung itu tidak serius dan terkesan main-main. ah, tetangganya itu .... sungguh membuat donghyuck bingung sekaligus kesal. 

bagaimana tidak. minhyung selalu saja mengatakan cinta kepada donghyuck di momen yang tidak masuk akal, menurut donghyuck. contonhya, ketika mereka sedang bermain air di saluran irigasi yang tidak jauh dari ladang milik ayah donghyuck. dan, minhyung juga pernah mengatakan cinta di saat mereka tengah berlarian di bawah hujan sepulang sekolah. dan yang lebih konyolnya lagi, minhyung juga pernah mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikahi donghyuck sepuluh tahun lagi. di saat nanti ia telah sukses mengembangkan peternakan milik keluarganya. 

setiap kali minhyung berkata mengenai hal-hal seperti itu, donghyuck hanya membalasnya dengan tawa. sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menganggapnya serius. 

dua hari yang lalu, minhyung bilang bahwa ia akan mencium donghyuck di saat salju pertama turun. awalnya donghyuck abai seperti biasa. tetapi ketika mengingat tatapan serius dari minhyung, serta mengeratnya genggaman tangan minhyung pada tangannya, donghyuck agaknya menjadi gelisah. 

bagaimana jika minhyung benar-benar serius akan menciumnya? di bibir? apa yang harus donghyuck lakukan? 

selama ini mereka memang sudah biasa melakukan _skinship_ , seperti berpelukan dan saling menggenggam tangan. oh, beberapa kali memang minhyung pernah mencium pipinya. 

tetapi kenapa yang kali ini donghyuck merasa seperti dihantui kegelisahan. perasaannya menjadi aneh. beberapa kali ia juga kedapatan memegang dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba saja berdebar dengan kencang. pipinya memanas dan gelenyar aneh itu selalu saja hadir setiap kali donghyuck memikirkan perkataan minhyung. seperti ada yang menggelitik perutnya, aneh tetapi donghyuck menyukai sensasinya. donghyuck baru pada hal-hal seperti ini.   
  


* * *

  
  
pagi itu donghycuk terbangun oleh suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar kamarnya. matanya masih enggan terbuka dan rasanya ingin sekali kembali tidur. lagipula ini hari libur. 

namun, suara melengking milik adik keduanya terdengar begitu jelas, berteriak mengatakan, "ibu, lihat! turun salju!" dan pada kata terakhir yang diucapkan adik laki-lakinya itu, donghyuck membuka matanya dengan cepat dan langsung terduduk. 

sekonyong-konyong donghyuck beranjak dari kasurnya dan berlari ke arah jendela untuk menyibak gorden. adiknya benar, salju sedang turun di luar. topiari-topiari milik ibunya di halaman belakang telah tertutup oleh salju, begitu pula dengan atap dari kandang milik anjing keluarganya. 

dia bingung. apakah dia harus menikmati pemandangan salju pertama di bulan desember ini atau kembali memikirkan perkataan dari minhyung dua hari yang lalu itu. 

suara bising dari luar kamarnya masih terdengar; suara tawa ayah dan adik terakhirnya yang begitu keras dan bersemangat. dan semua itu kalah oleh suara-suara dari dalam pikirannya.

donghyuck memilih untuk duduk dengan menekuk kedua lututnya di depan jendela. pandangan matanya jauh ke luar, menatap butir-butir salju yang turun dari atas. 

rasa-rasa itu kembali hadir, reaksi tubuhnya tentu tidak bisa berbohong. pipinya yang mulai memanas, berikut rasa menggelitik di perutnya. _donghyuck ... apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?_

tentu saja gambaran bagaimana jika minhyung datang memasuki kamarnya, lalu .... mereka berciuman. 

ah, sepertinya donghyuck terlalu membayangkan hal itu terlalu jauh. minhyung tidak mungkin datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk menciumnya 'kan? ya, minhyung dengan segala perkataannya yang tidak pernah serius itu. donghyuck tidak akan pernah bisa mempercayainya. 

donghyuck mengacak rambutnya kesal karena pikiran-pikirannya yang berkelana. ia menolak dengan kuat bayangan-bayangan itu, ia enggan untuk menerima,

menerima kenyataan bahwa kini pintu kamarnya terbuka secara tiba-tiba, lalu mendapati minhyung berdiri di sana. rambutnya sedikit basah dan beberapa butiran salju yang belum mencair masih menempel di sela-sela rambutnya. nafasnya tersengal seperti habis berlari. anak itu bahkan hanya memakai baju kaos berwarna merah—yang bahkan warnanya telah memudar karena sering dipakai, serta celana tidur bermotif polkadot, di cuaca sedingin ini. donghyuck tidak habis pikir. 

ngomong-ngomong, donghyuck juga punya satu, celana tidur polkadot yang sama seperti minhyung. baju tidur pasangan itu dibelikan oleh ayah minhyung saat berbelanja makanan pokok di kota. 

oke, kembali ke momen seharusnya. 

donghyuck serta merta berdiri, jantungnya kembali berdebar—entah karena terkejut sebab minhyung memang datang dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cukup kencang, atau barangkali karena bayangan-bayangan itu kembali hadir. 

minhyung tersenyum, donghyuck tidak tahu apa artinya itu. senyuman minhyung berbeda, tidak seperti biasa yang selalu ia tampilkan ketika mereka bersama. 

lalu, ketika minhyung mulai berjalan mendekat setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, donghyuck seketika hilang akal. perlahan ia memundurkan langkah, tetapi sayangnya minhyung berjalan begitu cepat sehingga baru satu langkah mundur yang donghyuck ambil, minhyung berhasil merengkuh pinggangnya.

saat tangan minhyung telah berpindah ke tengkuknya, donghyuck menggeleng keras dan menatap minhyung dengan tidak yakin. “kamu serius?!”

minhyung tertawa, “aku nggak pernah main-main dengan semua ucapanku, hyuck.” 

“kamu beneran mau cium aku?!” 

minhyung mengangguk. “iya, cium kamu. bukannya sebelum ini aku juga pernah nyium kamu ya?” kemudian dia berdehem setelahnya. “aku udah berusaha untuk momen ini terjadi.” setelah mengatakannya, minhyung tersenyum.

bibir milik minhyung hampir saja mendarat di bibirnya jika saja donghyuck tidam menutupnya dengan tangannya. ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. minhyung memang pernah menciumnya. tapi itu di pipi dan dalam konteks yang berbeda. ini-tidak-bisa-dibiarkan-untuk-terjadi.

tetapi minhyung adalah minhyung. dia dengan perlahan menarik tangan donghyuck dan menggenggamnya. “ayo kita jadiin ini yang pertama, untuk kita berdua. berciuman di saat salju pertama turun ... oh, bayangkan betapa romantisnya hal ini. ayo kita buat ini menjadi momen yang tidak akan pernah kita berdua lupakan!” 

lihat betapa antusias dan berbinarnya mata minhyung ketika mengucapkannya. kontras dengan donghyuck yang mati-matian menahan rasa geli pada perutnya dan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila. 

donghyuck malu karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat dan intim. minhyung tidak seperti sahabatnya yang biasa ia lihat. minhyung terasa berbeda dan donghyuck sedikit takut. tatapan mereka beradu, donghyuck sangat ingin kabur saat ini juga. 

“pejamin mata kamu kalau takut,” ujar minhyung.

dan perlahan namun pasti, minhyung mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga akhirnya ciuman itu terjadi. donghyuck merasa mual sebab gugup serta gelenyar aneh pada perutnya yang mendominasi tubuhnya. mata milik donghyuck terpejam erat, bibir mereka beradu seiring dengan deguban jantung milik donghyuck yang berirama abstrak. 

milik minhyung terasa basah juga kenyal. donghyuck bisa-bisa menangis jika tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya yang terlalu bercampur-aduk. rasa ini sungguh tidak bisa ia jabarkan hingga ia hanya pasrah dan menerima serta menikmati sensasi yang hadir. 

awalnya kedua bibir itu saling menempel, sebelum akhirnya minhyung yang memulai. lumatan-lumatan kecil yang terjadi membuat donghyuck mengerang dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada minhyung sementara tangannya yang satu lagi bergerak refleks untuk meremat baju kaos milik minhyung di bagian pinggang.

di luar salju sedang berlomba-lomba untuk jatuh. tetapi bibir donghyuck terasa hangat dan mengingatkan minhyung pada euforia perapian di rumah nenek. bibir donghyuck terasa manis seperti buah-buahan yang ada di kebun ibunya. momen ini, akan selalu ia ingat. minhyung diam-diam tersenyum dalam pungutan mereka. 

ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama sebab donghyuck terlihat semakin gelisah dan minhyung dengan berat hati mengakhirinya. nafas mereka beradu karena jarak mereka yang sangat sangat dekat ini. 

minhyung juga melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan memilih untuk menangkup kedua pipi donghyuck yang terasa hangat di telapak tangannya. satu kecupan kembali minhyung berikan pada ujung bibir donghyuck. "aku menyukaimu," dua kata terucap dari minhyung. kemudian hidung mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. suara detak jantung milik donghyuck terdengar dengan jelas dan minhyung tertawa karenanya. mereka sama gugupnya sekarang. "tidak. aku menyayangimu, sudah dari lama."

minhyung menatapi satu persatu titik hitam pada wajah donghyuck yang jika dihubungkan akan menjadi rasi bintang yang indah. donghyuck terlihat sangat indah pagi ini. minhyung rasa ia sudah tidak waras sebab dalam hati ia berteriak begitu keras dan berucap ribuan kata terima kasih. donghyuck adalah yang terindah dari segalanya. 

donghyuck bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun ketika ia memilih untuk memeluk minhyung dengat erat. pelukan itu terbalas dan minhyung semakin tersenyum dalam. dalam berbisik, donghyuck berkata. "rasanya aneh," ungkapnya. minhyung mengiyakan dalam hati. "kita adalah sahabat, benar? tetapi kenapa rasanya lebih dari itu."

donghyuck melepaskan pelukan mereka. kali ini ia yang menangkup wajah minhyung. ada banyak kata yang ingin ia ucapkan tetapi tidak bisa tersusun dengan rapi sebab dirinya juga masih tidak bisa mengontrol akal sehatnya. yang dia lakukan hanya menatap minhyung—yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata donghyuck. 

mereka sama-sama baru akan perasaan ini. ketika minhyung mengatakan bahwa sudah dari lama, maka donghyuck tidak tahu sejak kapan — bahkan ia masih merasa bingung. tetapi ia tida bisa mengelak, bahwa ia juga menyayangi minhyung dan enggan berjauhan darinya. 

donghyuck kembali mengingat rasa bibir minhyung pada bibirnya. hangat, lembut dan halus. bayangan-bayangan yang donghyuck bayangkan ternyata kalah indah dengan apa yang terjadi. menarik kalimatnya, donghyuck menerima kenyataan ini. 

salju di luar sana biarlah mencair seiring waktu. donghyuck dan minhyung kini telah memiliki waktu pada dunia mereka. seperti semua momen itu berujung dan terjadi di sini. donghyuck tidak ingin memikirkan apa dan bagaimana setelahnya. dia ingin menikmati episode pagi ini terlebih dahulu dengan caranya sendiri. bersama minhyung dan kehangatan. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/summer___148)


End file.
